


Figured You Out

by thesaddestboner



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, This Is STUPID, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-30
Updated: 2005-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Marat thinks he's got Lleyton figured out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured You Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first tennis fic/drabble/whatev. Originally posted on LJ.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

The silver is hard and cold under his fingertips, and when he kisses it, he tastes cool, slick metal and the sweet pungency of his own sweat. It is nothing at all like Lleyton, who (despite the tough image he purports) is soft and smooth and sweet, under the layers of hardness that he uses as his protection. 

Marat is certain he's caught a glimpse of what hides inside the Australian's heart. Kim couldn't figure Lleyton out and put all the pieces together, but Marat knows that _he_ can. 

He knows it will happen; he is confident Lleyton will soon see him in a new light. 

It will just take some time and a little hard work, but this is a challenge Marat is certainly looking foward to.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
